Chapter 6: Sonos Comes Over
17, 2008. In the Watchtower, Sonos is doing some final adjustments on the Cosmic Treadmill. Versad just watches him while Danil is already on the Treadmill. * Versad: Ready to test it? * Sonos: Ready as we'll ever be. System's online... I'm linked up... (Goes to the controls) Danil, you ready? * Danil: I'm on it! Danil runs as the Treadmill activates, Sonos opens up his monitor screen as his control panel. * Sonos: Alright... let's crank it up! runs as fast as possible as the Treadmill's power becomes a bit larger. Sonos then checks the wiring. * Sonos: The platform should lock on to their signatures and pull them back. * Danil: Got it! I'm vibrating at the right frequency! checks the panel again as it soon opens up an energy rift at the containment field. * Danil: How we doing? * Versad: (uses his eye vision to check) Containment field's up, but the levels are spiking! right as the containment field was overflowing with energy as Sonos tries to control the situation. * Versad: Sonos, shut it down! * Sonos: It's okay! I've got it! unfortunately, this causes Sonos to be caught in the energy rift, causing him to be teleported to the Insurgency's secret base as Sonos looks around in confusion. * Sonos: Wonderful. Dunno whether to pat myself on the back or kick myself in the-- then Sonos was interrupted by two familiar voices as he checks it out while eavesdropping on them. * Tae Kwon Crow: Lexcorp is supplying equipment, but we're short on personnel. * Chompy Mage: The Joker Clan is reckless. Undisciplined. * Tae Kwon Crow: The chaos they create is useful. We need more than power if we're going to take down Versad. * Sonos: That's all I needed to hear! (Readies his weapon and rushes in to attack ''them.) ''readies his weapon and begins to rush in to attack them without warning. Luckily, Chompy Mage notices him and pushes Tae Kwon Crow aside as both manages to dodge his attacks. Sonos tries to shoot Chompy Mage but he dodges it again. * Chompy Mage: You said this place was secure! * Tae Kwon Crow: Just keep him busy! (As he gets out of the way) * Chompy Mage: With pleasure! fight. Sonos wins by using his cybernetic gadgets against Chompy Mage in a round. But near defeat, Chompy Mage breaks free of Sonos's combo and they clash. * Chompy Mage: Thinking too much, junior. * Sonos: Got you figured out. tie on collision. Sonos's super-move stuns Chompy Mage and knocks him out of the battle. * Sonos: Pleasure's all mine, Mage. Wish the other Titans could see this. then, Tae Kwon Crow comes in. * Tae Kwon Crow: What do you think, Sonos? Like yours, only better. * Sonos: It's the man, not the machine, Crow. fight. Tae Kwon Crow was strong as he was when Beron fought him, but strong enough against Sonos. * Sonos: Wardrobe malfunction. then Kesem and the prime heroes came in. * Kesem: At ease, Sonos. * Sonos: Kesem? * Dylar: Welcome to Oz, Yellow Man. * Sonos: All right. What did I miss? * Kesem: It's a long story. back at the Batcave, Kaos and Golden Queen are checking around for clues on what the Insurgents are doing here. They then examine the pentagon area where Kesem gets his briefcase. * Golden Queen: He took a big chance coming back here. Why? scans the stone and tries to touch the inside of what's left of the rock. Suddenly, he feels the pain and weakened by it as Golden Queen helps him up. By closer inspection, Kaos realizes the stone has Kryptonite entities in it, realizing what Kesem’s true intentions are. * Kaos: I have to flush them out. Now! at the Insurgency Meeting Room, the prime heroes with Wilsa are sitting at the meeting table while Sonos checks the broken weapon that Kesem brought back. * Sonos: Alright. Let's rev up your transporter, fix the laser in our dimension. * Anmah: And come back with reinforcements. * Sonos: I'm sure I can-- * Kesem: (comes in) There's no time. opens up the screen on the table as they watch Kaos on the news in a podium with the One Earth red wallpaper behind him. * Kaos: 5 years ago, a tragic event cost the lives of millions. Overwhelmed by guilt for the part he played in the destruction, he was driven mad. He became an agent of chaos; and enemy of peace and security. But no longer. The leader of the Insurgency will pay for his crimes... * Anmah: Oh, I don't like this. * Kaos: At 6 P.M. local time, Beron will be executed at Stryker's Island. May Rao have mercy on his soul. * Kesem: (switches off) Getting help will have to wait. Rescuing Batman just became our priority. * Lenat: It's a trap. * Kesem: Of course it is. * Sonos: Then we'll have to be sneaky about it. * Anmah: Sneaky how? * Sonos: The Watchtower's teleporter. turns on the screen showing the map of Stryker's Island and beside the map shows 'Dampening field' that is colour red. However most of the map was coloured red inside. * Wilsa: Stryker's is equipped with teleportation dampeners. * Sonos: But they only cover the building. You just have to get Beron outside. * Dylar: Straight through a brick wall. I'm in. * Kelpa: You'll need a diversion. To keep Kaos occupied. * Lenat: Leave that to me. * Sonos: I'll take the teleporter. I'm the most qualified to work it... and... (as he disguises himself as the tree version of himself) ...I can infiltrate their ranks. * Kelpa: I'm with you. * Sonos: You and me? Working together? Not a chance. * Wilsa: The only way to access the Watchtower from Earth is the Hall of Justice. * Kesem: And if your cover's blown, you'll need someone shadowing you. just silences to think about it. * Kelpa: I'm not asking permission. * Sonos: But you will follow my lead. cutaway scene shows the code been override as the doors opens revealing Sonos and Kelpa inside the control centre of the Hall of Justice. * Sonos: Communications should be over there. Re-route them like we talked about, and I'll get the teleporter access codes. (Goes to the control panels and hacks it) After you're done, make sure you-- * Kelpa: This isn't my first drop, kid. I know the plan. * Sonos: Then stick to it. * Kelpa: Whatever history we have with our counterparts, you and I have none. * Sonos: I downloaded your history. You've tried to kill this world's Titans. * Kelpa: Only a couple times. * Sonos: Then don't expect any warm fuzzies from me. (Finishes it) Meet at the teleporter in 15. leaves leaving Kelpa to the work while Sonos heads inside the Hall of Justice to check on the teleporter control pad. Unfortunately, someone else is about to appear in the teleporter. * Sonos: (sighs) Not now... person coming out from the teleporter is Mygar. * Mygar: Hey, Sonos. * Sonos: Hey. she could walk out the exit, she stops mid-track as she feels something not right with Sonos's answer. * Mygar: You sick or something? * Sonos: Uh... no... Fine. something's amiss, Mygar decides to test him. * Mygar: (flirting) We still on for tonight? * Sonos: Sorry. Gotta cancel. New orders. * Mygar: Since when has that stopped you? keeps flirting with him while hugging him at the same time. This cause Sonos to stop what he’s doing and decides to face her; playing along. * Sonos: Yeah! We've had some...wild times... seems that both were about to kiss each other until... * Mygar: No, we haven't! as Mygar manages to find a switch that expose Sonos's disguise, reverting him back to his mountain uniform. * Mygar: You're one of them! and Sonos duck as a sword attack from behind reveals Bad Juju from behind. Mygar sides with Sonos. * Bad Juju: Let’s see if I can find your "off" button. fight. Sonos's strength was too much for Bad Juju's swords to handle as well as Mygar's martial arts fighting skills and she is beaten. * Sonos: Well...I'm still turned on... soon he was about to resume his work, suddenly his legs was forcefully ceased. He checks his screen as he realizes someone has shut down his legs in his neuro network system. This can only be done by the one person he knows as he hears a familiar voice behind him. * Dr Neo Cortex: Cortex to Golden Queen. I've found a duplicate of me. Neo Cortex doesn't know is that he's not speaking to Golden Queen but to Hanso; the Insurgent group might have seen this coming as a backup plan to shut down any reinforcements. *'Hanso': (comm) Understood. Will send reinforcements. Wonder Woman out. :) she ends her communication, [[Wilsa] and Hanso look at each other with a smile as Neo Cortex stands in front of Sonos.] * Dr Neo Cortex: Don't mind me. Just hacking your neural network. * Sonos: How 'bout I return the favour? both Cortex and Sonos tries to hack each other’s' neuro network system but a minute later both screen short-circuit, setting both free. * Sonos: For real. Like men! * Dr Neo Cortex: Fine by me! fight. Sonos easily beats Neo Cortex with a series of attacks. * Sonos: Pummeled...Definitely not a good look for me. * Kelpa: (Just came) You beat me to him. * Sonos: Another contract lost. * Kelpa: This one was personal. * Sonos: I didn't think anything was personal with you. * Kelpa: He made it personal when he tortured me. both silence while Sonos leaves with a death glare at her. The end credits roll as the screen turns black, ending the first half of the movie. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice